More Than Unless
by DovahkiinRuler
Summary: Based on the end of SM3. Peter and Harry find out they're not the only one's trying to protect New York. Rated T for violence. Genre may change.
1. Fight of the night Part I

I had drivers ed for a whole two weeks not counting the weekends but a Monday. I can of thought of this one though while I was thinking of my other story. I will still continue the other story. Wanted to base the title of my favorite song by Relient K.

Disclaimer:Once again, I don't own any of the Spider-man characters. I only own Donna Shad (aka Black Widow).

* * *

Chapter One

Fight of the night

Part I

Alright so you don't know who I am. I'm Black Widow aka Donna Shad. I'm not an Emo, I just like the color black. Who did I get this power, I got bit by a radioactive black widow. My suit is just like your friendly neighborhood… uh you know the rest, only it's all black and the symbol on my chest is what a black widow would have.

One night while I was getting some fresh air by swinging a few blocks away was a life changing experience. A construction site that was probably ninety or more feet high in the air. A taxi was about eighty feet up high with a dump truck above it. I swung down to where all the sand was to see what was going on. The sand started to move toward a big pile of sand. I slipped and fell backward. I tried to work away from the sand but all of the sudden a humongous body of a person appeared.

"Well you're a big person who is made out of kitty-litter."

He groaned and sent one of his hands at me. To bad he missed. I heard screams coming from the taxi car so I tried to swing up there but was hit by something hard.

"Well, well…we have a new person to the game."

I looked up at the person who was talking. A blonde haired guy in a black suit was standing right in front of me with the biggest grin I have ever seen.

"What's wrong Spidey, need a maid to clean you up when your dead?"

"I am nobody's maid!" I got up and pined him to the ground. "And black suit's my big."

He was about to kick me but I got up right before he could.

"Eddie! Take off the suit before you lose yourself!" a guy in a red and blue suit swung beside me.

"Never!" his face turned into a big eyed, wide mouth monster.

A screech came from his wide, misshapen and yellow teethed, mouth as he came at me and I guess Spidey. He missed Spidey but knocked me down. He jumped up but before I could get up myself he had already shot two black webs at my hands and tied them to a pole. I looked at Spidey who was tied by the same web but Eddie was choking him and the sand man was beating him. I trying to untie myself when I heard an explosion from the sand man. I looked and a big chunk of the sand mans head was gone. Then out of nowhere a guy on a glider flew in and knocked Eddie out of the way. He slowly flew over to me and cut me down with the claws on his right arm. I fell face first into the concrete. I guess he didn't see me because by the time I looked up, was helping Spidey. Then once again I was knocked over by Eddie.

"Lets see who's behind this mask."

He was about to pull my mask off when Spidey swung over and knocked him over.

"Thanks."

"I though I'd return the favor."

"Return what favor?"

"Well your trying to help, right?"

"I won't be here I wasn't."

"Pete, up top!" the guy on the glider yelled.

"I'll get her you two distract them."

I started to swing myself up there but the guy on the glider pick me up.

"What the heck are you doing, your sub post to be helping him?!"

"I thought you might of wanted a little boost."

So we flew to where the girl was before she could fall. We put her on one of the floors of the unfinished building.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm…Black Widow, you've never heard of me?"

"No."

"Me neither." glider dude said.

"Harry! A friend in need here!" Pete yelled as two of the sand man's hands were coming at him.

"Come on, Pete needs us."

I got back on his glider and we flew over to Pete. We rammed into one side of the sand man's face and caught his attention so Pete could get away. I jump on a pole just to be save while Harry flew around the buildings and shot two missiles at the sand man. The sand man crumbled to the ground. I climbed to the floor to where Pete was.

Vote in my poll! I want to know which of the 10 categorizes you want me to write in more. I'm just curious. R&R


	2. Fight of the night Part II

NO SCHOOL TODAY! Sorry if this was too short but I had to finish the fight they had so... Enjoy! Don't forget to VOTE & REVIEW

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own any of the Spider-man characters. I only know Donna Shad (aka Black Widow)

* * *

Chapter Two

Fight of the night

Part II

Once I got up there, Eddie had Pete tied to a pole and Eddie was al ready to stab him. I was going to shot a web at the sharp mental in Eddie's hand but Harry had thrown some kind of razors at him and made him drop it. He screeched as it scratched him. Harry flew in only to get a face full of pole. Then a bunch of clanging came from a bunch of pipes Harry fell on. I looked Eddie and he was holding Harry's glider but couldn't stand the sound. (don't blame him.) Once the clanging stopped, Eddie leaped with Harry's glider in both of his hands ready to stab Pete. I shot a web at the glider and pulled it away from Eddie's hands. Eddie fell to the ground. Harry cut down Pete with the pole Eddie had and whacked Eddie with it. Then, Pete picked up six pipes that Harry knocked down and gave me and Harry two pipes each so everyone had two pipes.

"Bang them together when he gets close." Pete told us.

But when he was going after me, Harry and me bang yours at the same time and Eddie's black suit started to peal off.

"Do that again, only I'll join in."

So me, Harry, and Pete bang them altogether and Eddie was fling out of his suit. Harry grabbed some spherical orange looking thing and threw it at the black suit.

"Wait! Nooo!" Eddie jumped in with the black suit.

"Eddie!" Pete yelled as he tried to get to Eddie.

Then the suit exploded. Pete looked at Harry.

"He was asking for it."

Pete looked back at where Eddie exploded.

"Peter!" the red-headed girl ran to him.

"MJ." he hugged her.

Then after Peter and MJ stopped hugging, they all looked at me.

"What?"

"You the heck are you?" Harry asked.

"Black-"

"Not that one! The one without the mask."

"I can't tell you."

"News flash, you know Peter's and Harry's." MJ said.

"New flash, time for me to go."

I started to walk went I was knocked down. I looked down to my feet and they were tied by a web. Then my hands were tied. Harry came over, untied my feet, and took me over to Peter. He pulled off my mask.

Harry's POV

She had long chocolate color hair with chocolate colored eyes to go with it.

"Who are you?!" Peter seemed to get mad.

"I'm not telling you."

"Can you please tell us before the cops start to come." I asked politely to see if she would say something.

She sighed. "Well since you asked politely, my name is Donna Shad."

"Donna Shad?" Peter asked.

"Yes, now can I go home?"

I untied the her hands from the web Peter tied her with.

"Here's your mask." Peter handed her, her mask.

She put it back on.

"So, you with us?" Peter stuck out his hand.

"For the innocent."

"For justice." I put my hand on top of Peter's.

She looked at us.

"For New York." She put her hand top of mine.

We threw them up.

"We need to come up with a team." Peter said.

"Peter." I said.

"It'll be cool, what do you think Don-" we turned around.

She had already gone without a trace.


	3. New Photographer and Fire Problems

**Thanks to autobotgirl12328 I am now continuing this story. Really I didn't think no one liked this story. Reveiw if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man and charaters. I only own Donna Shad (aka Black Widow)**

* * *

Chapter Three

New Photographer and Fire Problems.

Donna/Normal POV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the alarm clock, which I hated to hear. I lazily reached over to press the snooze button and groaned. Like most people I am not a morning person but when it comes to looking for a job you've got to be the 'Early Bird' or you won't catch the 'Worm' first. So I got up and took a hot shower to wake me up a little better. I turned on the television to the CNN news channel as I got dressed. They didn't say much about last night but they did say that me and Harry or New Goblin and Black Widow helped Spider-man out and now are a team. Once they were done with that and ready to go on another story I turned it off since I was done getting dressed. I gathered all the stuff I possibly needed and went out the door.

…

I hated crowded sidewalks but you can't avoid that here in Manhattan. You always have to push your way in a crowd just to get to one particular place for no reason. Finally I found an empty space so my personal bubble won't be invaded anymore. I checked my purse just to make sure I didn't lose anything while I shoved my way to an opened spot.

"Hey, Donna!" I spun around.

Harry was pushing his way through people just to get to me. He finally made his way out.

"Hey Harry."

"Mind if I walk with you?" Harry asked.

"Not at all." I said as we started to walk again.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a job hopefully."

"Why don't you try the Daily Bugle?"

"Daily Bugle?"

"Yeah I bet they need a free lance after last night."

"Could… wait, I don't have any pictures." Harry stopped, crossed his arms, and raised one of his eye brows. "No Harry, I-I couldn't. That would be cheating."

"Peter does it."

"I'm not Peter."

"Come on, you need a job it's a great opportunity."

"It's not right, it's like cheating on a science project."

"Let Peter help you out on the photo shots he works there you know."

"I don't know Harry I mean it's too dangerous. What if they get suspicious?"

"Donna come on I going that way anyways."

"Well…" Harry grabbed my arm.

"Lets get some pictures then."

…

"Who are you?" J. Jonah Jameson asked.

"I'm Donna Shad sir. I was hoping to get a job here."

"Let me see what you have and maybe you'll be lucky." I gave him the pictures.

"Crap, double crap, I'll take them." I looked at him confused.

"But you just said they were-"

"Robbie, there's our page one New Masked Menace's Terrorizes Town."

"They didn't terrorize anything. They helped Spider-man-" he interrupted again.

"Heroes don't sell papers, now give this to the lady in the front." he handed me a receipt.

I smirked at the price but went out of his office anyways.

"Hi, you must be new here, I'm Betty."

"I'm Donna." I gave her the receipt.

"Welcome to the Daily Bugle."

"Thanks." I went out the building.

…

"So, how it go?" Harry asked as I walked over to him.

"I got the job."

"That's-"

"At a low price and he made fun of us."

"That's J.J. for ya." Peter came out the Bugle.

"Next thing we know, he'll be calling us the three **Mask**eteers." I did the finger thing when I said **'Mask'**

"No one believes that stuff he writes." Harry said.

"I don't like him at all."

"That makes two of us." Peter said.

Then fire trucks and police cars sirens went off as they went by.

"Well, second stiff just started."

"For me it's first stiff." Harry corrected Peter.

"Okay so we need to save someone or some people but I'm taking my own alley." I heard Harry chuckle behind me.

…

The site was horrifying, fire from top to bottom, few of the windows busted with fire coming out.

"Please, my kids are in there! Let me go!" a woman cried being blocked by one of the firefighters.

I swung in there not caring if I would get burned or wounded. I could hear the kids cry for help from behind a door. I kicked the door down but I could find was fire. I heard them again and went to the closet they were hiding in when someone grabbed me by the arm. I turned around.

"Let us help too." Harry pulled me back a little ways and opened the closet.

Three kids scared out of their wits were bundled up together.

"It's okay we're here to help you." the ceiling sounded like it was going to clasps.

We grabbed the kids as fast as we could and was out of the building before anything big happened. We landed in front of their mother and let the kids go.

"Thank you, you three. Thank you." she said hugging her kids.

We left after that knowing no one else was caught in the fire.


End file.
